


Agapi. {Otayuri}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Iridescent fantasies. {Otayuri/Au} [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Little Mermaid Elements, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y os, donde Yuri y Otabek son seres fantasticos.Otayuri.Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Iridescent fantasies. {Otayuri/Au} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572799
Kudos: 7





	Agapi. {Otayuri}

_"Libertad, frenesí,_   
_Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si,_   
_Eso es el amor para mí,_   
_Y no conozco a nadie que me haya hecho sentir así."_

**_Yo no me quiero casar; Turf._ **

* * *

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Repiqueteó su bolígrafo contra la hoja garabateada y la arrojó a un lado con furia.

Toda su vida había sido absurda.

Con un matrimonio fallido y ningún hijo, Otabek podía afirmar que estaba en la mierda. Que siempre lo había estado.

Su mujer era una preciosidad. Era carismática y cocinaba muy bien; fue por esas tres simples cualidades que se había casado con ella.

Pero ella no entendía lo que el amor era, y fue por eso que la dejó.

Ahora, intentando desfogar sus tristezas en un anotador viejo, se daba cuenta de que quién no entendía el amor, era él.

Probablemente jamás la había amado, ni tampoco se había amado a sí mismo lo suficiente como para poder plasmarlo a puño y letra, dejando su firma abajo.

Sacó el quinto cigarro del día y se fue al balcón sin color que tenía en su habitación, mirando con aburrimiento el paisaje irreal que se cernía en frente suyo.

No supo qué demonios le pasó por la cabeza cuando decidió armar una valija aquella mañana y largarse bien lejos de su país, en busca de darle sentido a su existencia.   
Era el sueño de todos, ¿cierto? Lanzar todo a la mierda y sumergirse a lo desconocido, en busca de alguna aventura de película.

Pues, él había sido vilmente desilusionado.

Pensó que aquel viaje sin rumbo abriría su cabeza a nuevos horizontes y que al fin, la chispa de la creatividad y buenas ideas se encendería en su cerebro, devolviéndole el talento. No había resultado así.

Había estado en New York, Canadá, e inclusive Brasil. Y no había significado nada, en absoluto.

Ahora mismo se había decidido por Inglaterra, el lugar que más aburrido le había parecido hasta la fecha. No era como si alguno en particular le hubiese gustado, para ser sincero.  
Se movió por las grandes ciudades, hasta que decidió instalarse de una vez y dejar su travesía de aventurero para otra vida. Tal vez, en una donde no fuese un triste escritor depresivo.

Se quedó en Devon, sin tener una razón específica para justificarse. Estaba seguro de que su ex esposa, aún enamorada de él, no podría encontrarle jamás allí.

Era un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de las cosas que menos le gustaban.

Ingleses, frío y mar.

Allí estaba plagado de aquellas personas arrogantes, el frío era el pan de cada día y su casa entera olía a sal y vaya a saber dios a que más.

Fue cuando ya no sabía cómo demonios calmar su dolor de cabeza, que decidió salir de la casa vieja con la que se había quedado. Su trabajo como escritor iba en declive debido a su falta de inspiración durante el último tiempo, lo cual le generaba una ansiedad insoportable.

Era desesperante ver cómo la fecha de entrega se acercaba a zancadas y ni una mísera carilla había sido llenada aún, era mucho más desesperante que la arena pegándose a sus pies. En su opinión, una sensación desagradable.

No tenía ganas de calzarse los zapatos y devolverlos a su hogar lleno de aquellos granitos salados, así que sacrificar sus pies no le pareció mala idea, pero tampoco la mejor que había tenido. Arremangó sus pantalones hasta debajo de la rodilla y comenzó a caminar, con su cigarro entre los labios.

Había mucho viento ese día, más de lo normal. Estaba bien, no era como si algo le saliera bien alguna vez, así que supuso que la tormenta que se avecinaba, sería algo de todos los días ahora que vivía allí.

—El amor, el amor... ¿para qué sirve de todas formas?

Sus siseos venenosos se perdían entre las ráfagas dolorosas que chocaban con su piel, amenazando con volarle a él también. En vista de como estaba su vida, no le parecía mala idea arrojarse al mar y ver con qué se le burlaban los dioses ahora. Eso sería, si no odiase tanto el agua.

Se detuvo al lado de la zona rocosa, ya que lastimar sus pies allí no le parecía algo demasiado inteligente.

¿Qué veía la gente en el mar con tanto ahínco? Era igual en todos lados; no podía ver la belleza ni la gran novedad.

En medio de su maraña de pensamientos autodestructivos, escuchó un quejido, no muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Volteó casualmente a su costado y no vio nada. La playa estaba vacía esa tarde, seguramente por la tormenta que se avecinaba, así que ignoró aquel llamado y siguió llenando sus pulmones de humo.

Pudo haber muerto ahogado con su propio cigarro de la impresión, cuando notó a una persona agarrada fuertemente de una de las rocas del acantilado. Se quedó pasmado largos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

Tuvo el impulso de irse de allí, fingir que no había visto nada y seguir con su depresiva vida como venía siendo. Pero estaba seguro de que si no podía dormir pensando en su libro, mucho menos lo haría si dejaba a una persona morir.

Maldijo por lo bajo y lanzó a la nada el cigarro, comenzando a correr a dónde aquella persona se ahogaba y ya casi no parecía moverse.

Se apresuró, mojando sus pies y parte de sus pantalones oscuros arremangados, soportando las olas insoportables que llegaban a la orilla.

El impacto era muy fuerte y corría el riesgo de salir lastimado si se metía allí, dejándole en la incertidumbre. No duró mucho que una fuerte ola arrastró a la persona hacia atrás y luego nuevamente hacia adelante, dejándole en unas rocas más cerca donde tenía más chances de meterse. Así lo hizo.

Le tomó por debajo de los hombros, queriendo fuertemente ignorar que la mujer parecía estar desnuda, hasta dónde lograba ver.  
Sacó su cuerpo del agua, caminando de espaldas y fijándose bien por donde pisaba.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al notar, que no se trataba de una mujer. Ni siquiera de un ser humano.

Se le achicó el estómago y los pies se le quedaron clavados al piso, al notar la monstruosa extensión llena de escamas que salía de su cintura.

Era una cola de pez. Realmente lo era.

Soltó una risa seca y se fregó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice de la misma mano, sintiendo que su vida era un maldito chiste.

Terminó de arrastrarle a la orilla donde las olas no molestaran demasiado y apoyó la oreja en su pecho, notando que respiraba con normalidad. Siquiera reparó en su rostro, si no que deslizó los dedos por su frío cuerpo, hasta llegar a la cintura.

Había mucha gente extraña en el mundo, que fabricaba trajes para sus piernas y fingir ser seres mitológicos inexistentes, así que no le sorprendería encontrarse con un aficionado.

Su sonrisa de burla se esfumó como el sol de la tarde y le temblaron las manos. No era un traje, o al menos, no parecía uno.

Más seguro estuvo cuando aquel alterado ser, movió su cola de manera salvaje, dando a entender que estaba despierto y que se sentía disgustado por su atrevimiento.

Su piel era tan blanca que le daba frío de sólo mirarla, y su cabello estaba enredado dolorosamente, probablemente arruinado por las sales del mar.

_—¡¿Ti paízeis?!_

Su voz era agresiva, algo grave y poderosamente firme a pesar del estado en que se encontraba. Jamás admitiría que fueron sus ojos los que le dejaron sin habla, en vez de su majestuosa cola.

—¿Qué eres?

Él resopló furioso y siguió gritándole incoherencias que no comprendía, sin bajar su nivel de enojo ni un poco.

_—¡¿Poios nomízeis óti tha me angíxeis?!katathliptikós ánthropos._

No le entendía nada de nada, pero creyó necesario disculparse.

—Lo siento, creí que te ahogabas. No sabía que eras...

No supo cómo llamarle, pero igualmente no le aceptó disculpas porque no le estaba escuchando. Le vociferó más cosas que no entendía hasta que pareció calmarse y comprender, que no estaba en ventaja para tratarle mal.

En el momento que se calló, mirándole desconfiado y seguramente pensando como escapar de allí, miró el mar con insistencia sin dejar de analizar sus movimientos.

No supo que hacer. Eso era realmente lo último que pensaba presenciar en su depresivo día. Le quedó apoyar una rodilla en la arena y bajar la cabeza, poniendo una mano en donde estaba su corazón.

—Lo siento.

La criatura se calló abruptamente. No se animó a levantar la cabeza hasta que notó que no obtendría respuesta.

Se puso de pie, y con solo eso, le alteró de nuevo.

Se dio media vuelta algo preocupado, suplicando que ninguna persona estuviese merodeando por ahí, tomando fotos o grabando videos que aparecerían en los canales de televisión a primera hora. No quería que nadie le encontrara y le hiciera daño.

Hubiese querido saber su nombre o revisar si no tenía ninguna herida, pero para cuando se dio vuelta a buscarle, ya se había ido.

* * *

Si antes no podía dormir, ahora mucho menos.

Los días que tanto había decidido dedicar a pensar en su libro, se los terminó gastando en paseos por la zona donde le había encontrado. Por alguna razón, necesitaba ver sus ojos con urgencia, volviéndose altamente irritable en cuestión de días. La comida no le sabía a nada y estar encerrado en su hogar le ponía de pésimo humor. Su cajetilla de cigarros se acababa con más frecuencia de lo que solía hacerlo antes y el libro terminó por importarle una mierda.

Llegó un momento de la semana, en la que pensó que todo había sido un sueño. Porque realmente era imposible lo que había presenciado. Tal vez la soledad y la depresión le estaban volviendo loco y realmente no le quedaría más que tirarse al mar y dejarse morir allí.

A decir verdad, la idea le parecía más atractiva que antes.

Fue unos pares de días después, cuando la tormenta había cesado, que encontró algo que le llenó de curiosidad.

Allí, en la roca más alta donde el agua no llegaba a golpear del todo, encontró una pila de caracoles.

Y no de aquellos pedazos de moluscos básicos, arruinados por el ir y venir de las olas.

Eran aquellos perfectamente formados y con exóticos colores, parecidos a los que salían en los cuentos de fantasía.

Los admiró de lejos unos cuantos minutos y volvió a su hogar, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Pasaba por allí todos los días, notando que cada vez habían más y más. Un pequeño pilón había llegado al límite, así que otro apareció formándose al día siguiente, sacándole una sonrisa.

Había llevado su anotador esa vez, a la vez que una manta y un par de frutas para comer.

_"En lo alto del pedestal, se alzaban unas joyas marinas de colores extraordinarios..."_

Se dedicó a escribir todo lo que aquellos colores tan exóticos le hacían sentir, notando que era el único lugar en toda la longitud del terreno, que tenía ese precioso brillo.

Fue en la noche que se arriesgó en grande, atacado por la curiosidad. Escaló una de las rocas más altas, esperando y suplicando que la marea no subiera lo suficiente como para arrastrarle, pero sí como para dejar a aquella criatura llegar a los pilones de su tesoro y seguir armando lo que fuese que aquello significara.

A pesar de tener la manta en sus hombros, moría de frío. No había forma de no congelarse con la humedad que su ropa había adquirido al cruzar las pequeñas olas mientras escalaba.

Tuvo suerte, porque no tardó mucho en notar un par de manos pálidas asomar del líquido salado. En ellas, se notaban más colores, adornando el segundo pilón de obsequios.

Se encontraba de perfil, decorándolo todo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

—¿Qué haces?

Se sintió terrible al arruinar aquella visión fantástica con su tosca y común voz de fumador activo. La criatura volteó a verle con sorpresa y clara vergüenza, sintiéndose humillada al ser atrapada.

Inmediatamente, le vio fruncir su delicado ceño y hacer un gesto de desprecio con los labios.  
Pensó que se alejaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al verle, pero curiosamente, tomó todas las caracolas que pudo entre sus manos y se sumergió bajo el agua, para reaparecer a su lado y dejarlas en su regazo.

No supo qué hacer. El suave peso de las caracolas y la humedad que su ropa absorbía al tenerlas encima, no logró distraerle de aquella mirada tan preciosa que le había robado el sueño por noches enteras.

El ser se notó ofendido y dejó salir su extraña voz.

— _¿Giatí den ta paírneis?_

—No te entiendo.

Él también parecía confundido por su lenguaje, y lo hizo notar en un chasquido gracioso. Tomó desprolijamente las mismas caracolas de su regazo y se las apoyó con brusquedad en el pecho.

— _¡Párte ta!_

—¿Son para mí? ¿Es un regalo?

Las tomó contra su pecho, rozando ligeramente sus manos congeladas. Le corrió un escalofrío violento en todo el cuerpo al notar sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos. Lamentablemente, aquel ser parecía disgustado con la manera insistente en que le miraba, alejándose de él al instante y desapareciendo en la noche.

Apresó con fuerza los tesoros contra su pecho y se quedó mirando con una sonrisa, el lugar por el cual había desaparecido.

* * *

_"Me encandila con su mirada iridiscente, similar al los colores de su anatomía. Su risa huele a arcoíris y sus manos se sienten como las nubes..."_

Sus noches y madrugadas eran completamente suyas.

Su nombre era "Yuri", solo Yuri.

Se lo había dicho en uno de aquellos encuentros, señalándose a sí mismo y diciendo aquella corta palabra, terminando por consumir su corazón.

_"Su nombre es palabra sagrada, venerado por los sentimientos de los simples mortales..."_

Y él le había dicho su nombre y apellido, riendo cuando ganó un apodo corto, para que no fuese tan difícil. Le había aceptado aquel capricho y se dejó apremiar por dos caracolas brillantes, las cuales guardaba con aprecio en los cajones casi vacíos de su cómoda.

Las madrugadas se convirtieron en meses, los únicos que habían valido la pena en su vida. Con aquella criatura en su vida, la magia volvió a sus dedos, plasmando el capítulo que debía y muchos más, con mucha antelación a la que fue requerida.

Su editor le felicitaba con su risa grave y las palmadas en sus hombros, pidiéndole al cielo que siguiera así por mucho tiempo más.

Fue una mañana, luego de pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amigo, que despertó enfermo.

Su cabeza no soportaba movimientos bruscos y la temperatura de su cuerpo le generaba espantosos escalofríos. Se sintió verdaderamente mal por su querido Yuri al no ser capaz de ponerse de pie durante largos días para visitarle.

No dejó de pensarle durante ninguna madrugada que pasó en cama, siendo recién al cuarto día y tercer noche, que se sintió mejor.

Temía que se hubiese enojado y desaparecido de su vida para siempre. Que ya no quisiera verle por dejarle plantado; no creía poder vivir sin su silenciosa compañía.

Grata fue su sorpresa al llegar a su lugar de encuentro y toparse con la mayoría de las rocas, repletas de aquellos tesoros de arcoíris.

Su corazón se estrujó de culpa al notar un cuerpo tendido en la orilla, arrastrándose con desesperación por la arena. No dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia él, frenándole al ver que buscaba salir del mar sin importarle nada más.

—Estoy aquí, Yuri. Lo siento mucho, estuve enfermo estos días... aún lo estoy, un poco.

Su súplica se vio interrumpida por sus quejidos furiosos y su semblante preocupado y afligido. Golpeaba la arena con sus puños, probablemente insultándole en su extraño idioma.

Quiso acercarse para ayudarle, pero no se lo permitió. Odiaba ser tocado, inclusive por él.

Pasaron hartas horas de discusión sin sentido hasta que logró calmarse, negándose volver al mar.   
Le desesperaba saber que la madrugada no era eterna, y que si seguía encaprichado, probablemente alguien le vería y querría hacerle daño sin intención, por saciar la curiosidad de tener en frente, a un ser místico.

La bella y caprichosa criatura, le miraba con altanería y esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, más aún, cuando el sol comenzó a dar señales de querer aparecer para iluminarlo todo.

A pesar de que le suplicó que se fuera, no obtuvo más que sus brazos extendidos hacia él.

Tenía miedo de tocarle y que su textura escamada le produjera asco, pero no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pedía.

Le dejó sostenerse de su cuello y pasó el brazo bajo su cuerpo, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado al sostenerle entre sus brazos. Y por más que quiso devolverle al mar, el rubio le golpeó el pecho, negándole aquella posibilidad.

_—Párte mazí mou._

A pesar de que le había dicho que no comprendía, él insistía en pronunciar aquello sin parar. Logró callarle cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al mar, sudando en frío de los nervios al verse tan expuesto con esa criatura entre sus brazos.

Tuvo que lidiar con el pánico y su instinto protector, cuando visualizó a la primera persona corriendo hacia dónde ellos estaban. Muchos salían a trotar en las mañanas por la orilla, así que no era en absoluto extraño ver a aquella mujer con sus auriculares puestos y su vestimenta deportiva.

Lo que sí le sorprendió, fue verse ignorado.

¿Acaso no había visto la maravilla que llevaba entre sus brazos?

Yuri parecía cómodo allí, sonriendo ante cada movimiento que realizaba en caminar. Parecía visiblemente entusiasmado al poder apreciar el paisaje lejos del agua y a las personas que pasaban trotando por allí.

Hizo un sonido gracioso al ver al primer perro de la mañana, riendo de aquella forma extraña que seguro los de su especie imitaban.

Era precioso, una verdadera joya.

No supo hasta mitad de camino, que la gente no volteaba a mirarles porque Yuri ya no tenía cola, sí no, unas hermosas piernas.

Su pasmo fue tan grande que se detuvo, mirándole con incontenible alegría. Él le miró altanero, seguramente sabiendo que eso ocurriría.

El sol iluminaba sus ojos y lograron atraparle por completo, arrancándole el alma del cuerpo de un solo tirón. No pudo hacer más que sonreír genuinamente y dar un giro sobre su eje, haciéndole producir aquel sonido sagrado que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Tuvo que enseñarle a caminar con paciencia, así como a sostener los cubiertos para comer. Se encargó de conseguir prendas de su talle y tratar de acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Aún si había escogido irse con él, Yuri se negaba a ser tocado, y él no lo había intentado más que para sostenerle cuando recién daba sus primeros pasos.

No necesitaba tocarle, su presencia era más que suficiente.

Sus tardes las pasaba escribiendo, con él curioseando cada rincón de su hogar, decorando la casa con los obsequios coloridos de sus primeros encuentros.

Su hogar olía a mar, pero no de manera grotesca _._ Si no que suave, como se supone que huelen las cosas cuando te acostumbras a ellas.

Lo que más le gustaba comer al rubio, eran aquellos alimentos traídos del mar, rechazando la pasta o los postres dulces.

_"Su mirada mortífera cala tan profundo como los misterios del océano, cada vez que se posa en mí persona..."_

Había veces que Yuri hablaba, mucho. Aún si no le entendía las palabras, creía firmemente comprender sus relatos. A veces parecía hablarle de su familia, otras, de alguien que no le agradaba.

Pasaban juntos noches de películas, donde el rubio precioso admiraba las imágenes y reía al ver a alguien caer, así como lloraba si veía a alguien triste.  
Parecía asombrado con sus propias reacciones, ya que se removía incómodo al notar sus propias lágrimas.

_"Su corazón es un témpano de hielo detenido en el tiempo, susceptible a la calidez pasional de los sentimientos mortales..."_

Los meses escapaban de sus manos, junto a los capítulos excelentes de su nuevo libro. El anterior se había vendido con creces, relatando la vida de una heroica muchacha, cuyos obstáculos jamás la detenían.

Su nuevo proyecto era algo que jamás había escrito. Algo humano. Probablemente, romántico.

No lo veía como tal, si no que simplemente escribía lo que sentía al verle a él.

Sus garabatos terminarían siendo un libro de poesía barata y sincera, que jamás querría mostrarle al mundo.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Aún no lo sabía. Se preguntaba si era preocuparse cuando alguien estaba enfermo, o regalarle su ramo de flores favoritas en un día especial.

No lo sabía, porque con Yuri no tenían eso. No tenían nada, pero lo tenían todo.

Su relación con él se basaba en palabras sin sentido y sonrisas entusiasmadas, además de caricias con la mirada.  
Era sólo una presencia en su vida, que había aportado aún más que cualquier terapeuta parlanchín, más que cualquier noche de pasión con su ex esposa.

Podía notar la diferencia con el pase de los días, donde Yuri había pasado de admirarle de lejos, a recostarse contra su hombro en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Se sentaba en sus piernas mientras escribía y adoraba que su cabello fuese acariciado.

Pero la costumbre es una mala amiga, siempre se dijo. Se dejó influenciar por esta, al punto en que la distancia espiritual que había comenzado a apagar a Yuri, comenzó a pasarle factura.

Por más que intentaba atraer su mirada sin color, está se perdía entre la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar la brisa marina. Miraba con anhelo aquel que había sido su hogar, derramando lágrimas prohibidas de vez en tanto.

Quería a Yuri, lo quería para siempre. Pero no así.

Una madrugada se cansó de verle acostado sin querer moverse y le tomó en brazos, dejándole buscar protección en el calor de su cuerpo.  
No se movía, sólo hacía sonidos de gusto cuando se animaba a dejar un beso triste en su cabello, aromatizado artificialmente con el shampoo que había escogido.

Por cada paso que daba, estaba seguro de dejar caer pedazos de su corazón sobre la arena, la misma que había jurado odiar tiempo atrás y a la cual ahora, le debía devoción.

Cuando el sonido de las olas comenzó a aumentar, el ser fantástico se movió, parpadeando confundido al sentirse cómodo. Su mirada apagada se vio sorprendida ante el lugar al cual era llevado, removiéndose desesperado para que se detuviera.

Y lo hizo, pero solo para encontrarse con el anhelo prohibido destilar de sus orbes esmeraldas.

_—Eán me apeleftherósete, den boró na epistrépso._

Asintió en respuesta a aquello. Aún no le entendía, pero sí podía descifrarlo todo con su mirada.

Y a pesar de que se había sentido morir cuando tomó la decisión; la mirada ansiosa de Yuri terminó de ahuyentar cualquier miedo que pudiese tener.

Se metió al mar hasta la cintura, importándole muy poco mojarse y descendió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Yuri terminó de soltarse y se hundió por completo en el agua, soltando un suspiro de alivio que vibró en cada centímetro de su corazón.

Fue cuando el sol apareció y le dio los buenos días, que Yuri salió del agua, volviendo a su forma natural. Su cola iridiscente había vuelto, junto al color vivo y fantástico de sus ojos.

Y le sonrió, mostrando cada uno de sus dientes, arrugando las comisuras de sus labios desconocidos.  
Se permitió acariciar sus mejillas con paciencia, dejándose consumir por él, una última vez.

—Te amo.

La criatura rió en medio de sus lágrimas entristecidas, buscando estar más cerca suyo.

_—S 'agapó, Beka._

Él pensaba que todos los besos eran iguales. Pero jamás le habían acariciado el alma con un roce tan sencillo. Tal vez, él era un ser mágico.

Tal vez, el amor lo era.

Se quedó allí, aún si Yuri había desaparecido hacía horas. No se quedó esperando que volviera, porque sabía que no lo haría. Tampoco lloró, ni maldijo.

Solo volvió a su hogar, cuando supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado.

_"¿Qué es el amor?_

_Probablemente, el amor sea uno de los misterios sin resolver del mundo. Pero creo haberlo resuelto, para envidia de muchos y alivio de otros._

_El amor no es cuidar de alguien enfermo, ni regalar flores en un día especial. No es ir a ver un filme que no les gusta solo porque a la otra persona sí, eso más bien, es ser considerado._

_El amor es más. Mucho más._

_No se puede tocar, ni comprar. No se puede compensar ni reemplazar._

_El amor es plenitud. Es el sentimiento supremo entre todos los males de la tierra._

_No es una persona, tampoco un objeto. No es posesión, tampoco celos._

_El amor es libertad. Es dejar ser, dejar vivir._

_Amar a alguien es dejarle ser quien es, dejarle reír de lo que quiera reír, dejarle crecer individualmente._

_En mi caso, ha sido efímero y eterno._

_Él ha sido mi libertad, y su beso, ha sido plenitud..."_

* * *

**_Traducción:_ **

_—¡¿Ti paízeis?!_   
_—¡¿Qué haces?!_

_—¡¿Poios nomízeis óti tha me angíxeis?!katathliptikós ánthropos._   
_—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme?! Hombre idiota._

— _¿Giatí den ta paírneis?_  
 _—¿Por qué no los tomas?_

— _¡Párte ta!_  
 _—¡Tómalos!_

_—Párte mazí mou._   
_—Llévame contigo._

_—Eán me apeleftherósete, den boró na epistrépso._   
_—Si me liberas, no podré regresar jamás._

_—S 'agapó, Beka._   
_—Te amo, Beka._


End file.
